Pieces of the Universe
by FunkyWashingMachine
Summary: Ezor and Zethrid cope with their feelings by beating the shit out of each other [warning for BDSM]


The first time Zethrid fucked her was way too gentle.

Like she was something that would break. Like she had no idea what pain felt like.

It was insulting. After just a little while she was growling in frustration.

"Fucking _hurt_ me already."

Zethrid stopped.

"I don't want to hurt _you_."

" _I_ want you to hurt me."

She pulled Zethrid's hand from between her legs, pushed her onto her back.

"Hurt me like _this_."

It was fun to hurt Zethrid, too.

Ezor liked knives. She liked their precision work, a nick on the thigh, the tang of the blood. She could appreciate raw power, but precision was her specialty.

She'd taught Zethrid to appreciate it, too.

Precision, finesse, the power of suggestion.

Draw the knife over her skin, make as if to fuck her with it.

She wouldn't, but she loved the way Zethrid reacted to it.

They missed everything.

They missed everyone who died and who didn't love them anymore.

They knew there was something about them that couldn't be loved. It was something they'd come to treasure; there was no one else who loved it but _them_. It was the most special thing they had.

They had each other, and they had pain.

It was a regular thing now.

"C'mere, you."

The safety word was 'narfitts,' and they probably should have used it more often.

"Don't trim your nails this time," Ezor said. "I wanna fucking _bleed_."

"You're gonna bleed FOREVER if I don't."

"Just fuck me."

It always took Zethrid way too long to get worked up.

But if you hit her first, she would hit back.

Ezor yanked her hard on the ear.

"You're gonna do it, right?"

Zethrid smirked.

"Of course I am."

Zethrid put her mouth to Ezor's throat. Ezor squeezed her waist.

It really did take her too long to do ANYTHING.

A more patient lover could get Zethrid to bite them just by kissing and waiting. But Ezor wasn't one of those.

"Hurt me NOW," she said.

Zethrid bit her on the neck.

Ezor opened her legs as Zethrid jammed a finger into her cunt.

"I can take another."

"Why not enjoy it?"

"I would enjoy that a lot MORE."

Zethrid chuckled into her ear.

"You're so impatient."

"You're so SLOW."

"You're so PRETTY."

"Yeah, I know."

Ezor kissed her.

And slowly, way too slowly, Zethrid moved her hand.

The claw began to catch. Her grip on Zethrid tightened.

She imagined it was all blood down there. She imagined bleeding all over Zethrid's hand, bleeding onto the blankets, sitting on her face and smearing her with red.

Ezor shoved her back and pulled out her hand.

"Lie down."

Zethrid would do anything for her.

It had been this way for a while. Things had begun to look good, but nothing was _feeling_ good, nothing felt as safe or as satisfying as it should have. They missed everything then, and they still did now.

She knelt over Zethrid's head.

Her mouth was always so warm.

She loved her.

That was what the stone was for.

Love tokens were a custom on some planets. But theirs were different. They were the first pieces of the universe they would give to each other. The rest was following now.

One day it would make them feel happy, but until then, they made do with this.

Zethrid held her up for a moment.

"Moan like I paid for it, Ezor."

Ezor scoffed.

"I've been paid a lot more for that."

But Zethrid paid her in something nontransferable. It was a little joke between them.

She inhaled sharply as Zethrid's tongue pushed inside her.

She ground down on her face. She hoped Zethrid was tasting blood.

They could have the whole future but they couldn't have the past, and that was what had everything they wanted.

There were some things you could never come back from.

Ezor bit hard on Zethrid's fingers as she came.

"You get off?" Zethrid asked when she let go.

"For now."

"Was it good?"

"Could have hurt more."

Zethrid trailed a hand up her back.

"What's the worst thing they ever made you do?"

"Probably fucking me in the mouth until I passed out and then not paying."

"I bet I can do worse."

"Let's see you try."

It was something they both wanted. That the rest of their lives wouldn't matter, that there would only be Zethrid, both the best and the worst, the only thing worth remembering.

And Ezor would be that for her.

For every scar she got from a stranger, Ezor gave her another one.

The sanctity of their bodies was theirs alone.

Zethrid smacked Ezor across the face.

"Smile for me."

Ezor grinned.

"You're a cunt."

"Yeah, I know."

She kept on the grin as Zethrid twisted her arm behind her, even when she felt something give and tears coming to her eyes.

"Don't you fucking cry," Zethrid said. "That's just what they WANT you to do."

"That's just what I want YOU to do."

"Well I'm not gonna."

"We'll see about that."

She wrenched out of Zethrid's grip and shoved her hand down her throat.

Zethrid thrashed her off and smacked her.

"Don't you fucking do that."

"Is that a 'narfitts?'"

"No, that's a threat."

"You're cute when you're humiliated."

"Go eat a dick."

"How about I eat YOURS?"

"Pff. Good luck."

Ezor slid a hand down Zethrid's front. Her pussy was warm, like her mouth.

"You big fucking slut."

She took Zethrid as far as she could without pushing her over the edge.

When she knew she couldn't manage it any longer, she stuck her other hand back in Zethrid's mouth, as far as it would go.

Zethrid roared, threw her back, pinned her down.

"I'll tie you up if you do that again," she growled.

"You wouldn't fucking dare."

"You wanna try me?"

Ezor smacked her.

"Oh," Zethrid smirked. "So it's gonna be like THAT."

She lowered herself and kissed Ezor on the mouth.

Ezor held on tight, her nails making dents in Zethrid's skin.

"You're such a cunt," she said when they broke apart.

"Of course I am," Zethrid said, smiling. "I'm the cunt who loves you."

"Same here, you jerk."

Zethrid laughed.

"You're beautiful."

"So are you."

They sat up on the bed. Zethrid traced her hand up and down Ezor's arm, over her shoulders, across her back.

Ezor looked over and caught her eye.

"You ever think about how things could have been?" she asked.

"All the time," Zethrid said. She looked a little bit sad.

"Sometimes I wish we never found out."

"Yeah. Me too."

"But I love you, though."

"We never needed ANY of them," Zethrid said. "We're fine just being us. You know that."

Ezor smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah. I do."


End file.
